The Dark Cards Revenge of Sue Yung
by Lady Blue Eyes 1
Summary: Sakura and Li thought everything was over. Then came the dark cards and their card captor. Seeking revenge for the sorceress Sue Yung. What will happen when the light and the dark cards collide in battle?
1. Ribbons

Okay, this is my first CCS fic so please be nice. There are obvious hints of L/S and J/T in the follow story. If no one got that I'm sorry. I watch the dub because I live and Canada, so I use Li, Julian and Tory. Sorry if I confuse anyone. ^^ 

______________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything to do with it. 

Apollo (Aka LBE's Yami)- but if you copy this fic I'll track you down and!---

LBY- Okay, okay. That's enough. Anyways, please not flames for the plot. I'll have you know I haven't looked at any other CCS fics before hand so I can't be copying. ^^ 

And now with no further ado, the fan fiction: 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Sakura slept in her bedroom, shaking and moaning. She tossed around and murmured something. She clenched her teeth and rolled over again. 

  
  


*Dream* Sakura was flying in black nothingness. She heard electricity cracking and people screaming. Then she saw them. Ribbons. Those same long, white ribbons of Sue Yung's outfit. Sakura gasped, her eyes grew big. Not again. 

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of purple light. 

Sakura heard Sue Yung's voice. "I'm sending some one, Clow Reed." 

Clow reeds voice exclaimed. "What?!" 

Sue Yung laughed. "Before you sent me away, I made a book." 

"What?" Clow Reed asked. "Book?" 

"Sure are think aren't you?" Sue Yung laughed

There was another flash of purple light. 

Sakura saw two silhouettes. One was tall and looked like a girl, the other looked like a dragon. She saw a huge silver star coming closer and closer, suddenly she started falling. 

"Good bye Sakura!" Sakura heard a girl yell. "Now Li will be next! All who stood before Sue Yung will perish!" The girl started laughing. 

There was another flash of purple light and Sakura was standing on the radio tower, in the rain. Keroberous and Yuay were standing beside her. The two silhouettes were floating in front of them. 

Suddenly a third silhouette joined the others. A purple crystal was sent spinning towards them-- *End of dream* 

  
  


Sakura's alarm clock started buzzing. She jumped and turned it off. Sakura yawned and looked to Kero's room in her drawer. He was still asleep. 

Sakura rubbed her eyes and thought. 'More dreams, I thought the quest was over.' she thought. 

Six years had passed since Eli's test and Sakura thought things would finally be done and she could get back to a normal life. Sakura was sixteen and had been dating Li since she was twelve. - Li had convinced his mother to let him stay in Reedington-. 

Sakura dressed in the High School uniform and started brushing her hair. 'I'll tell Kero about it when I get home, he was up late last night.' She smiled at her snoring guardian beast and grabbed her back pack. 

"Sakura!" she heard her dad call from down stairs. "Time to go! Hurry, or you'll be late for school!' 

Sakura ran down stairs and grabbed her lunch from her dad. She stuffed a piece of toast from the table and started strapping on her roller blades. Same old morning, but she was worried about those dreams. 'I have to tell Li,' Sakura thought. 'He might have some idea.'

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Li walked Sakura home that afternoon. He could tell something was up. But why wasn't she telling him. He looked at her nervous and worried face, what was wrong. Li's mind turned to the worst. A new boy? She was definitely worried. His thoughts turned to the other night, his car-- 'Oh shit.' he thought. 'She'd better not be-- '

"Li." Sakura said. "Can I tell yo something?" 

Li was worried about what, but answered. "Yes, anything." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Anything." 

They sat on a bench and Sakura sighed. "I've had another dream." 

"What?" Li asked. "But it's been five years."

"I know." Sakura said. "But it was weird. Like my dreams when I was being tested by Eli."

"Eli?" Li said. 

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but you know when we went to Hong Kong and the issue with Sue Yung?" 

"Yeah." Li replied.

"She was in it, and she was talking about a . . . . a book. For some reason, there were others in it too. It was so similar to The Eli dreams." 

"Have you told Kero yet?"

"No." Sakura replied. "He was asleep, I'll tell him when I get home." 

"Can I come?" Li asked. 

Sakura looked at him strangely. "Are you trying to get laid again?" she asked suspiciously. 

Li grinned embarrassedly, "No, no, no. I just might be of some help." 

Sakura smiled. "I know, I was just teasing." she laughed. 

Li took her hand and said. "Well, let's go, there's no time to loose." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A shadowed figure watched the happy couple from a Sakura tree. She sat on a limb and picked a flower from the tree and swished it in her fist. "Good bye Sakura. Sue Yung's revenge will finally begin." she said. "Li too, that will teach you to interfere with her and Clow Reed." She grinned and let the petals blow out of her hand. "The dark cards will destroy you and your magic." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ohhhh, spooky. Anyways, I'll update soon. See ya! Please review. 


	2. The Dark Cards

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS. I just am obsessed with adding OC to my favorite animes. ^^

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kero sat floating while Sakura told him about her dream. She was careful not to leave out one single detail. 

Kero frowned. "That is the first dream you've had in years, I wonder what the new threat is." He sighed and shrugged. "I can't think of anything, Sue Yung was defeated and she's in the after life now." He rubbed his chin and sighed. 

Li sat up onto his knees. "But, what about the book? According to Sakura's dream, Sue Yung left behind a book, not to mention that she called Clow Reed thick." 

Kero closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened his eyes again and said. "No idea." he shrugged. "Book, we know that she left behind a book to lure Clow Reed into her dimensional prison, but either than that, I have no idea."

Li groaned. "Well, that's no good."

Sakura had remained quiet all this while. "I'm worried that's it's not a trap, but another card captor." 

Li raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. 

Kero floated towards Sakura. "Another, how?" 

Sakura looked at Kero. "Another book with cards." she replied and stood up. She walked over to her desk and picked up her book. "More cards." she whispered. "Another enemy, after the cards." 

Kero flew over and said. "That's a good idea but we have no way of knowing." He sighed. "What now?" Sakura said. 

Li stood up and put his hand of Sakura's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry." He said. "We have always pulled through. This will be no exception." 

Sakura nodded. "Okay." 

Suddenly the phone rang, they heard Sakura's dad get it. "Sakura!" He called. "It's Madison, she want's to speak with you!" 

"Okay!" Sakura replied and picked up her pink phone that was connected to the line down stairs. "Hello?" she said. 

"Sakura!" Madison said. "Oh I'm glad you're home. I noticed something up, do you want to talk about it?" 

Sakura replied. "Well, actually Li's over here and yes, something's up." She paused and thought. "Do you want to come over too? It's a serious matter . . . . about the Clow cards and I think we all should know." 

"Alright." Madison said. "I'll be over in ten minutes max. Good-bye." 

"See ya." Sakura said and hung the phone up. 

Li was looking at the book. Sakura's book of the Star cards. He sensed something wrong. "Sakura," he said, "May I open the book, I want to check something." 

"Sure." Sakura replied and walked back over to her desk. 

Li touched the Star cards. "I was right." he said, looking at Sakura. "Here, feel them." He passed the windy card to her. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, taking the card from Li. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Ah, they feel strange!" 

Li nodded. 

"Let me see." Kero said and flew onto the desk. He picked up the lock card. "They do." he added. "They feel, . . . . like they're . . . . well, afraid." 

"I knew something was wrong!" Sakura cried. "I just wish I knew what." 

Suddenly Madison's car drove in. She had just go her licence a little while ago and her mother had bought her a blue convertible. She hopped out and knocked on the door. Sakura's dad let her in and she ran up the stairs. Her shoes still in her hand. 

Li looked up as she ran into the room. "I'm here." She said and walked over to the desk.

Kero shook his head at her. "You sure got here in a hurry." 

Madison smiled. "Well, I wanted to get here A.S.A.P, if the cards are in jeopardy then I want to be able to help." She looked at Sakura, "why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

Sakura shrugged. "I didn't want you to be worried about me or the cards." She began to tell Madison about her dream. 

While Sakura explained, Li lay out all of the cards on the desk. He summoned his sword and passed the tip over each card. 

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. 

"Trying to find where their worry is coming from." Li answered. "I feel the power is in the cards, they can help us." suddenly he couldn't move his sword, his grip tightened and he clenched his teeth. "I can't move it!" he said. "The sword won't budge!" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

The girl that had watched Sakura before sat on her bedroom floor. She held a purple staff in her hand, with a sliver star on the top and a black crystal on th bottom. A net of silver lines appeared on the floor beneath her. 

A small dragon like creature watched her from a pillow on her bed. He was black with burning red eyes. He spoke. "What are you planning on doing, Kina?" 

Kina kept her eyes closed and her power focused as she replied, "to make my presence known." 

"Why do you bother giving her warnings?" 

The dragon looked up as a demon like boy landed on her window sill. He was dressed almost exactly like Yue. His robes here black and he had purple eyes. 

"Because, Yuan ," Kina replied. "I want to tease her." 

Yuan sighed and shook his head. "I'll admit Keroberos and the girl aren't to bright but, my brother Yue is a different story. If they get him to try and f-- "

"Relax, Yuan ." Kina interrupted. "Reza has already helped me use a covering spell."

Yuan looked at the dragon. 

Reza smiled. 

"I will go to their school tomorrow." Kina explained. "There, I will try and get on her good side." 

Yuan shook his head, "But that Li kid had great power, he'll sense the dark magic right away." He sighed again. "You could be putting yourself and your cover in danger." 

"Auh," Kina said. "I never knew you cared so much Yuan." 

Yuan glared at here. "Try to be serious." 

"I am." Kina said. "Nor have I ever have been fooling around. I have found a spell to make me seem as normal as anyone else, they shouldn't suspect a thing." 

"But Li is smart.' Yuan said. 

"I know that!" Kina snapped. "But I must get to know them, before I start my fury and revenge Sue Yung!" 

"Her dark cards will prevail." Reza added. 

Yuan didn't bother arguing anymore. "Fine." he said. "But I will be around and make sure Reza is always with you." 

Reza nodded. "I am a guardian." he said. "I will stay in her back pack, I have a spell on me as well. I'll make sure she's alright." 

Kina, her eyes still closed, thought. "Sue Yung, now your power will finally be known and little Sakura will fall!" 

______________________________________________________________________________

Kero looked down at the card beneath Li's sword. The dark card. "It's the dark!" he exclaimed. "The dark, it means evil is coming and by the way Li sword is stuck, there's no way to escape it." 


	3. I think I blew it, Yue knows

I'm not going to bother with any more disclaimers after this so get the point? I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you. ;) Well, maybe I'll still do one here and there. | __| ' 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Yuan watched Kina sleep. She sat slumped over in a poufy armchair and her black hair fell in a mess all over his face. Yuan's eyes turned towards Reza, he was asleep too, drooling on a pillow and his tail twitching. 

Yuan couldn't help but smile to himself. He sighed as he looked out the window. He wasn't sure if Kina was ready for this. Her power was strong but, so was Sakura's. Not to mention Li, Keroberos and Yue. Kina was the one chosen to take the Dark cards and control them. Sue Yung's book had immense power, but Yuan wasn't sure if it could meet up to the combined power of their opponent's. Kina was so sure of herself and Reza wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but they had power. Yuan wasn't sure who he thought was better, Reza or Kina. 

Reza woke up and opened one eye. He watched Yuan and said. "You should sleep." 

Yuan turned his head. "I don't need sleep, you know that Reza. But apparently you do, even though you don't have to." 

Reza glared at Yuan. "I will have important business to do tomorrow. I must rest." 

Yuan sighed and shook his head. 

Reza looked at Kina. "But, I am slightly worried. What if they do find out about her?" he said. "which I doubt, because it was a really powerful spell I used, but still......" his voice trailed off as he looked at Yuan. "What are you planning on doing?" 

"As you know, I too have a human identity." Yuan said. "I am going to act as her big brother in college, who is also her guardian -- seeing how I actually am.-- We have our story all planned out." He continued. "Kina's parents died when she was young in an earthquake and we were sent to live with our uncle in Hong Kong, now that I'm old enough to be her legal guardian, we moved to a quieter place and are living in a house near the edge of town." 

Reza nodded. "Hm..... it's amazing how much of that is real." 

Yuan shrugged. "It's good enough." 

Reza looked at Yuan. "Well, let's see your 'human', Yuan." 

Yuan nodded and folded his bat wings around himself. He emerged a second later, he had short black hair, purple eyes and wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black leather pants. "There. my name will be Reo." 

"Reo, nice name." Reza said and yawned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to sleep." He yawned again and tucked his tail around him. 

Yuan smiled and sat leaning against the wall, waiting for morning to come. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was getting a ride to school with Madison. 

"Have you told Yue about your dream yet?" Madison asked as they turned into the parking lot. 

Sakura shook her head. "No, Julian and Tory are going to pick me up after school today, Tory knows my secret too now so I'll tell them in the car."

"Oh." Madison said. 

Suddenly Li's green Mazda pulled in beside them. 

Sakura blushed when she saw it and him. 

Li got out and said. "Hello." 

Madison replied, "Hi Li."

Sakura waved. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


They were sitting at their desks, waiting for their teacher. Sakura was playing chess with Zachary, who kept making comments on the history of chess, it was getting very annoying. She sighed and moved her pawn. 

Just then their teacher walked in. She smiled at them as everyone scrambled back to their proper seats. 

When they were settled down their teacher said. "Okay class, today we are very fortunate to have a new student in our class today. She's from Hong Kong, so give her a nice warm welcome to Reedington High School." 

Sakura whispered to Li, "She's from your hometown." 

"Yeah." Li whispered back. "And where we met Sue Yung." He and Sakura looked at the door as the girl walked in. 

Kina walked in, her long black hair tied up into two pig tails, wrapped nearly all of the way down. (A bit like Ray's ponytail from BB). Her long nails were painted a nice light purple and her eyes were a cold blue. She had gotten a school uniform and was wearing black pumps. She took a quick glance at Sakura and Li before stopping at the teacher's desk.

The teacher motioned to Kina. "This is Kina."

Everyone said "Hi." 

Kina bowed to them. "It's a extreme pleasure." She looked around, taking everything in. Li stared at her, Sakura didn't seem to suspicious, Kina noted. 

The teacher pointed to a desk in the back corner. Two rows across from Li. 

'She doesn't seem to have any magical powers.' Li thought. 'I think she's okay.' 

Kina sensed his thoughts and smiled to herself. 'What a fool you are.' 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kina sat in a tall tree eating her lunch. She let Reza out of her bag and gave him a rice cake. 

"Ah-mumf." Reza said, biting into the cake. "Mmm. Could use a little soya sauce though." he said.

Kina smiled. "Sorry, I'll bring some tomorrow." She took out her cold rice and began to eat. 

Reza swallowed and said. "Well, do you think anyone is suspicious of you, personally I think my plan was fool proof." 

Kina nodded. "Yes, I sensed LI's thoughts. He was worried at first but when he couldn't feel any power he dismissed me from his mind." 

"Good." Reza replied. He rummaged around in her lunch, finding some cold chicken before continuing. "Our cover is working then." 

Kina nodded again, watching Reza taking huge bites out of his snack. "It was a great idea." 

Reza smiled. "Well, it did come from my genius mind." 

Madison, Li and Sakura were walking under the tree. They looked up. 

"Hey! Kina!" Sakura called, waving. 

Kina jumped as Reza dived back into her bag. She smiled and waved at them, sliding down the tree, her bag in hand. 

"Who were you talking to?" Li asked. 

"Oh!" Kina exclaimed. She couldn't tell them the truth, that would really give her away. "I was just talking to my big brother on the phone, he's going to pick me up after school." Kina sighed, that was a pretty fast reply but a fairly good cover up. she just hoped it would work. 

"You have a big brother too?" Sakura asked. "Me too. How old is he?" 

"He's in his first year of college." Kina replied.

"Mine too." Sakura said. 

Madison said, "Do you like it here?" 

"Oh, yes." Kina said, "It's so much more peaceful than Hong Kong, though I miss Bird Street." 

"We've all been to Hong Kong then." Sakura said. "Li was born in Hong Kong." 

"Really?" Kina said. "Do you miss it?"

Li shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess so." 

Suddenly the bell rang, they ran to the school to start class. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kina stood waiting at the end of the school's drive way. She watched as Sakura waved good bye to her friends and saw her brother pulling up. He stopped his car and Julian climbed out. He was taking Sakura's back pack for her when he jumped. Julian looked at Kina and then shrugged. He put Sakura's bag in the trunk and was just about to get in. 

Then, Yuan - right now Reo - pulled up in front of their car. He got out and said. "Hurry up, Kina." 

Julian's eyes narrowed as he looked at Reo. At first he though something was up with that girl, now he definitely sensed something. 'Darkness.' he thought. 

Reo made no eyes contact with Julian as he got back into his car, even though he knew he was there.

Julian was almost in a trance as they drove away. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Reo looked at Kina. "Well, I think I just blew my cover." 

Kina looked up at him. "Why?" 

"I felt Yue's power in Julian. He knows we're here." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Please review! Thankies and Ja ne! 


	4. Yue's explantion

HI I really had to update this, I wanted to!!!!!!!

  
  


Disclaimer: Whadda think? DUH! 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sakura sat in the back seat of the car, unsure of how to talk to Tory. Julian would be no problem, but he couldn't transform into Yue in a car. 

Julian looked to Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura?" 

Sakura jumped. "Oh! Nothing!" 

Tory pulled into the drive way. "There you go squirt." 

"Hey!" Sakura growled. "That's really getting over used y'know!" 

Troy just snickered. 

Sakura glared at him and got out of the car. 

"Heh, heh." Tory laughed. "Anyways, do you want me to drop you off at your house Julian?"

Julian shook his head. "No thanks Tory." he got out of the car. "I can walk." 

"You sure?" Tory asked. "I'll still have time to get to my work." 

Julian just smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Tory said uncertainly and pulled back out into the road. 

  
  


ALL WHO STOOD BEFORE SUE YUNG WILL PERISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  


"Ah." Sakura gasped, holding her forehead. 'What was that?' she thought. 

"Is some thing wrong Sakura?" Julian asked with concern. 

"Oh, no." Sakura replied. 

Suddenly Julian's eyes widened. "S-sakura...." 

"Yes?" 

"I-I- think uh, Yue n-needs to talk to you." Julian whispered, shaking like a leaf. 

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, fumbling around in her coat pocket for the keys. "Of course, come in please!" She opened the door and ran to shut the blinds.

Julian walked in, shut the door and locked it. "You're not expecting anyone are you?" He walked into the living room nervously. 

Sakura shook her head. "No." she replied. "Dad's not usually home until seven and Tory is home around nine. Besides, even if Tory did walk in, he knows who you are." 

Julian laughed. "I know, Yue just doesn't want to give your dad a heart attack." Suddenly Julian went tense and white wings consumed him. A few seconds later the opened to reveal Yue. "Good to see you Sakura." he said. 

Though Yue's voice was calm, she sensed something troubling him. 

"Okay, just make yourself comfortable. I'll go get Kero." 

"Already here!" said the voice of Kero. 

Sakura turned around. "Aiiee!" she screamed. "Kero!" 

"Yes." Kero said. 

Sakura just stared. "How many times have I told you to tell me before you transform." 

The lion-like guardian bowed his head, "Sorry." 

Sakura smiled and shook her head. She turned back to Yue, who was leaning against the wall, "So, what do you need to talk to me about?" 

"About what you were worrying about." Yue replied. 

"Oh." Sakura said. "You knew?" 

"He can read minds Sakura." Kero explained. 

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed. "Cool." 

Yue just smiled. "So, what do you think Kero." 

"About what?" 

Yue rolled his eyes. "The dreams." 

"The stuff with Sue Yung in it?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm not exactly sure." Kero sighed and looked to Sakura. "We know Sue Yung was defeated. How can she be back? It's crazy!" 

"But there was other people. Do you think she has minions of some sort?" Sakura asked.

"Believe it or not." Yue said. "She does. But she's not controlling them." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused." 

"Me too." Kero said. 

Yue sighed. "Sue Yung is gone, we know. But she left something behind. Even though she's at peace, she left something else to get her revenge." 

"You mean to say," Sakura interrupted. "She still hates us?" 

"No." Yue said. "I think she has a book of cards too. Just like Clow Reed."

Kero snorted in laughter. "What, Yung cards." He collapsed on the floor laughing. 

"No." Yue said. "I'd doubt she'd call them that." 

"But," Sakura said. "So there's another Card Captor?" She sat down on the couch and massaged her temples. "That's what I thought. I just didn't want to believe that I'd have to fight with other cards. Capturing them was hard enough." 

"Just great." Kero moaned. 

"Can we hold them off until we figure out who they are Yue?" 

Yue looked down to Sakura. "Yeah." he said. 

"How long?" 

"I don't know." Yue replied and for the first time, he felt like he was letting his master down. ______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"Well this is interesting." Kina said. 

"Way to go, hot shot" Reza grumbled. 

Yuan looked to the floor. "Well Yue is my brother after all." 

"Yes," Kina said. "Oh well, he'd find out sooner or later." 

"But Yue might tell the brat." Reza said. 

"Oh yeah." Kina moaned, slumping into her chair. "This is super." 

Yuan said nothing, and for the first time, he felt like he had let his master down. 

  
  
  
  



	5. The Curse

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hi! This chapter wa up quick! Oh well, it still has quality. ^^ 

  
  


I don't own CCS. But the characters Reza, Kina, Yuan and the plot are mine, mine, mine! (Gee I sound like the seagulls from Finding Nemo) ................... (Yeah, so what? It's a good movie!) *coughs embarrassedly* anyways, here's the fic! 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sakura moaned, the Saturday sunlight streaming into her room. She sighed and opened her eyes. 

  
  


ALL WHO STOOD BEFORE SUE YUNG WILL PERISH!!

Sakura gasped. 'Not again.' she thought. 'What is with that voice in my head?' She sighed. 

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kero asked, he was siting on her desk by the Clow Book. 

"I heard that voice again!" 

"What voice?" Kero flew over and sat on her bed. 

"Some girl." Sakura replied. "It happened when Tory drove out of the driveway yesterday." 

"Relax Sakura." Kero started. 

Suddenly the phone rang. 

"I'll get it!" said her dad's voice. 

Sakura ran down the stairs, holding Kero in her hands. "Who is it."

Her dad looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. 

"Dad what's wrong?" 

"Okay, t-thank-you. We'll be there." her dad said in the phone and hung up. 

"Dad what's wrong?" Sakura repeated. 

"Your brother in the hospital. He's in critical condition right now, his car crashed on the way to work today." Her dad looked to him, crying.

"OH TORY!" Sakura cried and collapsed on the floor, weeping. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sakura arrived at the hospital an hour later, with her father. 

A doctor met them at Tory's door. "He's getting better." He said. "You can go in, but he was sleeping. Don't excite him." 

Julian was already in the room. "Hello." he said. "I just got here too." 

Tory groaned and looked to his family. "Hey." 

"Oh Tory." Sakura cried and ran to his bed side. It hurt to see her brother like this. He was hooked up to machines, his head and right arm were in bandages, his left wrist and right leg were in casts. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Tory said. "I'm okay." He laughed weakly. "I just can't really move and I have a concussion, I could of been worse." 

"Tory's right." her dad said. "Don't blame yourself, Sakura."

Julian nodded. 

Tory smiled. "See, I'll be fine." 

"Okay." Sakura sighed. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Reza sat on the window sill, watching the clouds. Kina sat in her arm chair looking at the Dark Cards. 

Yuan walked into the room. (Of course, looking like Reo), sighing. 

Reza looked to him. "What's wrong?" 

"I've just been feeling weak today." 

"Well maybe you should eat something." 

"We don't have to eat, stupid." 

"Well I do." Reza said, throwing out his chest. "And look at me." 

"Oh threatening." Yuan replied. "A lizard." 

"A LIZARD!" Reza shouted. "EXCUSE ME?!" He wrapped him self in his wings and transformed into a dragon. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A LIZARD?!!!"

Yuan glared and transformed also. "YES!" 

Reza bared his teeth and growled. "Okay, you asked for it." 

"You two, stop." Kina finally said. 

The two guardians glared at each other but said nothing more.

Kina smiled and said calmly. "Which card do you think we should use to pay Sakura a visit?" 

"Can't you wait?" Yuan asked. "You did nearly kill her brother." 

"No I didn't." Kina answered, a bit startled. "I don't have that kind of power!" 

Yuan turned his soul-searing eyes to Reza. 

Reza jumped. "Me? No way!" 

"Relax Yuan." Kina said. "It was none of us." 

"What was it then?" 

"Don't tell me that you're not aware of the curse." 

"What curse?" Yuan asked. 

Reza laughed. "You don't know. It's Sue Yung. All who saw her are going to die in the time of seven." 

"Seven? Seven what?" Yuan asked. 

"Years, months, seconds, hours." Reza said. "It could be anything. Apparently thought, it's years." 

"Yes," Kina added. "But the curse better not interfere with me." 

"But wait. . . . So everyone's been just waiting to die?" 

"Basically." Reza said. "But they don't know that." 

"So, slowly the curse is going to make everyone die?" 

"Yes." Kina answered. "And it's about to claim Tory." 


End file.
